The Necklace
by Brain Damages
Summary: Après que Damon l'ait menacée, Caroline se retrouve obligée de s'infiltrer chez les Originels pour y voler un précieux collier. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle est sur le point de quitter les lieux, butin en mains, elle fait une fâcheuse rencontre. OS - M


**Titre :** The Necklace

**Auteur :** Brain Damages

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, je ne tire aucun profit personnel de la publication de cette fic.

**Note de l'auteure : **Cette fiction ne tient pas vraiment compte des derniers épisodes, donc c'est un peu un réarrangement de l'histoire de base : Esther est décédée et n'essaye plus, par conséquent, de tuer ses enfants, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de transformer Alaric en super chasseur de vampire immortel. De leur côté, les Salvatore et Elena, aidés de Bonnie, chercher toujours un moyen de se débarrasser de Klaus, mais ne représentent pas un réel danger puisqu'ils n'osent pas le tuer, de peur de mourir avec lui.

* * *

« Pourquoi ? » _demanda Caroline, excédée._

_A chaque fois que Damon où Stefan imaginaient un plan catastrophe, il fallait toujours qu'ils cherchent à l'y inclure, où même pire, qu'ils l'utilisent comme appât pour arriver à leurs fins, lui prouvant à chaque fois un peu plus que pour eux, sa vie n'avait aucune importance, seule la pauvre Elena comptait. Visiblement, elle n'était qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier, et on décidait de l'envoyer en première ligne sans se soucier vraiment de ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois sur place, si elle venait à mourir, ça ne serait pas grave, elle ne présenterait qu'un triste dommage collatéral._

« Parce que tu es la seule qu'il ne mettra pas en pièce s'il venait à te prendre sur le fait ! »_ s'exclama Damon comme si ça relevait de l'évidence._

« Tu n'en es absolument pas certain ! »_ protesta t-elle en ajustant sa robe. _« Et s'il décidait de m'arracher la tête dans un accès de colère ? »

« Je prends le risque »_ marmonna le brun qui semblait n'avoir absolument rien à faire de la survie de la jeune blonde. _« Tu préfères voir Elena mourir ? »

« Attends ? Je te demande pardon ? TU prends le risque ? »_ répéta t-elle avec un espèce de petit rire mi-hystérique, mi-ironique. _« C'est moi qui doit me jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors ne me fais pas rire, tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour une fille qui passe son temps à te rejeter, il est temps de voir la vérité en face Da... »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, il l'avait prise à la gorge et acculée au mur avec une violence exacerbée. Ses yeux, noir de colère, la fixaient intensément, comme s'il cherchait à la réduire en cendre par la seule force de son regard de braise. La jeune vampire tenta vainement de se débattre et de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle ne réussit qu'à l'énerver d'avantage, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle cru entrevoir une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. Ce type était vraiment un psychopathe ! Le brun desserra légèrement son étreinte mais ne la laissa pas en paix pour autant, il colla pratiquement son front au sien et articula lentement, pour être sûr qu'elle captait bien chacun des mots qu'il prononçait._

« Ecoute moi bien Caroline, tu vas arrêter de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu vas finir de t'habiller, filer chez Klaus et me rapporter ce foutu collier, c'est clair ? Si tu refuses, c'est moi qui t'arrache la tête espèce de gourde. »_ asséna t-il méchamment avant de la lâcher brusquement._

_Elle glissa au sol en se tenant la gorge, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale après l'assaut qu'elle venait de subir. Elle leva des yeux craintifs vers Damon, qui la fixait toujours._

« Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »_ insista t-il en venant s'accroupir devant elle._

_Elle sursauta et ne put retenir un gémissement apeuré en le voyant foncer vers elle. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à une distance respectable et se contenta de la toiser, il avait juste voulu se mettre à sa hauteur pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel. Un peu hébétée et complètement angoissée à l'idée qu'il lève encore la main sur elle, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, une énorme boule obstruant sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage du vampire centenaire et il se releva prestement, relevant également Caroline en l'attrapant sans douceur par les épaules. Il lui tapota le dessus de la tête._

« Brave fille »_ lâcha t-il, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler sa moquerie._

_Puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle allait obéir, il avait quitté la pièce ainsi que la maison. Caroline, furieuse contre lui mais surtout contre elle-même, attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et le balança par terre. Damon n'était qu'un immonde salop, et si un jour où elle avait l'occasion de lui arracher le cœur à main nue, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, même si à cause de cela, Elena devait en souffrir._

_Elle ne voulait avoir à mettre les pieds chez Niklaus Mikaelson, où en tout cas, elle espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber sur lui au cours de son expédition. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près d'elle, il troublait, et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle était censée le haïr plus que tout au monde, pourtant, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose pour lui que de la fascination. C'était presque viscéral._

_De plus, elle semblait lui faire de l'effet, ce qui était d'un côté, très flatteur pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, terriblement effrayant. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le repousser, de le malmener à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de la séduire, jusqu'ici, il avait semblé bien prendre la chose, mais rien ne lui assurait qu'il continuerait de se montrer aussi compréhensif. Après tout, elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, on ne disait pas "non" à un Originel tel que Klaus, on ne le contrariait pas, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance._

_Caroline comptait jouer sur cette attirance, ainsi, s'il venait à la prendre la main dans le sac, elle pourrait toujours user de ses charmes pour détourner son attention et s'enfuir ainsi le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Ouvrant sa penderie, elle attrapa une robe noire et, retirant les vêtements qu'elle portait, l'enfila sans plus attendre avant d'inspecter son reflet dans la glace. C'était une somptueuse robe fourreau avec un décolleté vertigineux et très échancrée dans le dos. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle chaussa une paire d'escarpins à hauts-talons de la même couleur. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres : elle avait vraiment fière allure._

_Soucieuse de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle se maquilla légèrement et glissa à son poignet le somptueux bracelet que Klaus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire après l'avoir sauvée d'une mort certaine. Un soupir d'appréhension lui échappa et elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Il fallait qu'elle soit calme, détendue, et tout se passerait bien. Elle entrerait chez les Mikaelson, fouillerait discrètement les moindres recoins de la maison et s'en irait sans demander son reste._

_Après avoir prévenu sa mère, elle quitta la maison et monta sans plus tarder dans sa voiture. Avec un peu de chance, à cette heure-ci, la maison serait déserte et elle ne ferait pas de mauvaises rencontres. Elle devait simplement veiller à se dépêcher et, une fois entrée dans la demeure des Originaux, elle devrait faire au plus vite. Après avoir roulé prudemment sur la route principale de Mystic Falls, elle décida de faire le reste du chemin à pied, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Si elle débarquait devant le manoir avec sa voiture, elle se ferait repérer en moins de deux !_

_Elle se glissa dans leur jardin, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect et passa la porte sans plus tarder. Elle n'était encore jamais entré dans la demeure, aussi fut-elle, dans un premier temps, un peu désorientée. La maison était silencieuse, elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien seule. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite, avant que la famille Tu-m'touches-j'te-bouffe ne soit de retour. Elle pénétra dans le salon. Il est richement décoré, un peu à l'ancienne, comme chez les frères Salvatore, et Caroline ne pu réprimer un sourire, c'était tout à fait à son goût._

_Toutefois, elle se douta que si Klaus cachait quelque chose, ça n'était surement pas dans la pièce principale de la maison qu'elle le trouverait. A pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers l'imposant escalier qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. En général, les chambres à coucher se trouva à l'étage, et elle aurait surement plus de chance d'y trouver le collier. Arrivée au premier, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle rencontra. C'est une chambre sobre, qui contenait un lit deux places aux draps noirs et quelques meubles à l'air ancien. C'était surement la chambre d'Elijah._

_Elle quitta prestement la pièce, il était tout à fait inutile de s'attarder ici, ça ne ferait que lui faire perdre d'avantage de temps. La chambre suivante lui arracha un rire moqueur. Un lit à baldaquin avec des draps de soie roses, des coussins à l'aspect pelucheux, une moquette blanche immaculée et une énorme coiffeuse, c'était sans nul doute la chambre de Rebekah. Cette garce se prenait vraiment pour une petite princesse. Impatiente, elle commença à fouiller dans les différents meubles présents, sans résultat. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche effrénée, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, le collier n'était pas là._

_Alors qu'elle allait sortir, son regard tomba sur un ours en peluche posé sur le lit qu'elle venait de mettre sans dessus dessous. D'un geste sec, elle arracha la tête du pauvre ourson et le vida de toute sa mousse avant d'en sortir, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, le collier que les frères Salvatore convoitaient. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si compliqué, cela avait même été outrageusement simple. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à filer d'ici pour rentrer chez elle et attendre que Damon reprenne contact avec elle, ou peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se rende directement chez lui. Effectivement, si la blondasse se rendait qu'elle lui avait volé son précieux collier, elle allait vouloir se venger, et il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit pas en possession du bijou à ce moment là._

_Elle se retourna et fonça vers la porte, poussant un cri de surprise en voyant Rebekah lui bloquer le chemin, visiblement furieuse par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'Originelle lui reprit violemment le collier des mains et l'empoigna par les cheveux, la faisant brusquement tomber au sol. Caroline ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur tout en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. La garce commença à la trainer par les cheveux à travers le couloir et, s'arrêtant devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit et la balança sans ménagement à l'intérieur._

_Sonnée, la jeune vampire n'essaya même pas de se relever. Elle avait amorti la chute comme elle avait pu à l'aide de ses mais, mais elle n'osa même pas redresser la tête pour voir qui lui faisait face. Elle le savait déjà. Toujours au sol, elle chercha à faire demi-tour mais le coup de pied que Rebekah lui balança au visage la coupa dans son élan et elle retomba à nouveau lourdement sur le plancher, ressentant une vive douleur au niveau de la mâchoire._

« Bekah. Stop. »_ gronda une voix masculine que Caroline ne connaissait que trop bien._

_La blonde émit un sifflement furieux._

« Cette petite garce essayait de me voler ça »_ se justifia t-elle en levant le collier._

_Klaus, torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un jean, eut un espèce de ricanement ironique et il releva Caroline par le bras avant de la fixer._

« C'est pas vrai... » _marmonna t-il, visiblement amusé par la situation. _« Ne me dis pas que tu aides encore tes amis à comploter contre moi... »

_Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui, et il constata qu'elle était complètement terrorisée. Doucement, il remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de lui faire du mal et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre._

« Laisse nous Bekah. » _intima t-il en lui jetant un regard entendu._

_Cette dernière grogna, visiblement en désaccord avec les méthodes de son frère, mais quitta la pièce sans broncher. Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec son frère, elle en ressortirait forcément perdante._

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ma belle ? » _demanda t-il en adressant à Caroline un sourire carnassier._

_Avec un soudain regain de courage, elle le toisa._

« Ne me touche pas ! »_ cracha t-elle avant de plonger sur lui, tout croc dehors._

_Pas surpris le moins du monde, Klaus para son attaque en l'attrapant par le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos, regrettant subitement son geste en l'entendant manifester sa douleur. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser émouvoir, il fallait qu'il se contienne un minimum. Sentant qu'elle continuait à se débattre, il la plaqua sans violence face au mur le plus proche, tordant toujours son bras dans son dos. Elle était terriblement impétueuse, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. D'un geste délicat, il souleva les cheveux de la jeune femme pour dégager son oreille._

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres... » _chuchota t-il doucement._

_Elle fut prise d'un frisson en sentant le souffle de Klaus lui chatouiller l'oreille, se sentant soudainement troublée par leur proximité. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle n'était absolument pas là pour tomber sous le charme de l'Originel, elle était uniquement là pour le dépouiller de ses biens. D'ailleurs, elle qui avait voulu se faire belle pour le déstabiliser au cas où il la prenait sur le fait, elle avait soudainement perdu de sa belle assurance. Le sentir collé tout contre elle l'empêchait de réfléchir à une solution._

_Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait sur son bras, elle se retourna après quelques efforts, histoire de lui faire face. Gênée par leur proximité, elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser et regagner un peu d'espace. Ce mec n'avait aucune manière ! Elle aurait voulu être réellement furieuse contre lui, mais la simple vue de son sourire si charmant l'en dissuada sur le champ. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, ils ne se battaient pas à arme égale, quoi qu'elle fasse, il aurait toujours l'avantage sur elle. Elle tenta de le saisir à la gorge, jouant sur l'effet de surprise, mais il repoussa sa main avec une telle facilité qu'elle en fut presque vexée._

« Ne sois pas si irrespectueuse Caroline... »_menaça t-il à d'une voix rauque, perdant visiblement peu à peu son sang-froid._

_Il avait beau la trouver extrêmement séduisante, téméraire, forte et incroyablement sexy, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il n'était quand même pas n'importe qui, et personne, pas même la douce Caroline, n'avait le droit de le traiter de cette façon._

« Tu ne mérites en rien mon respect. »_ persifla la blonde, venimeuse, en le toisant avec défi._

_Cette phrase prononcée avec dédain fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et Klaus perdit tout à coup son calme apparent. L'attrapant à la gorge, il la recolla violement contre le mur, se souciant peu à présent de la blesser. Il était furieux, et Caroline sembla le lire dans ses yeux car elle perdit soudainement son regard provocateur, se mettant soudainement à trembler. Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Si elle n'avait pas pu se défendre contre Damon, elle ne pourrait certainement pas esquisser le moindre geste face à un vampire aussi puissant que lui._

_Elle se tendit en le sentant resserrer sa poigne. Est-ce qu'il allait la tuer ? Comme ça ? De sang-froid ? Elle pâlit à cette idée. Damon avait eu tord en affirmant que Klaus n'oserait pas s'en prendre à elle, elle n'était pas différente des autres à ses yeux, et il n'aurait aucun mal à lui arracher la tête si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique où elle perdait la vie, peut-être même dans d'atroce souffrance. Toutefois, si elle s'était préparée à mille scénarii tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça._

_C'était... Passionné, sensuel, légèrement humide. C'étaient les lèvres de Klaus qui dévoraient sauvagement les siennes, avec une fougue et une hargne qui trahissaient sans peine son état de colère. D'abord surprise, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne répondit à son baiser mais ne le repoussa pas non plus, trop abasourdie pour savoir qu'elle réaction adoptée. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, elle réalisa ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer. Klaus l'embrassait. Klaus. Son ennemi. Celui qui avait cherché à tuer Elena. Celui qui avait transformé Tyler en hybride._

_Retrouvant la pleine possession de ses moyens, elle le repoussa brusquement. Passablement surpris par sa réaction, il ne résista pas et recula. La jeune blonde put voir un éclair de déception traverser les yeux de l'Originel, et cela la déstabilisa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la porte, calculant les chances qu'elle avait de pouvoir s'enfuir avant que le vampire de plus de mille ans ne la rattrape. Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de s'enfuir._

_Reposant son regard brûlant sur Klaus, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de se mentir à elle-même, et qu'au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'elle était attiré par lui. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à se faire marcher dessus par Damon, elle ne voulait plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour Elena ou pour Bonnie, elle voulait retrouver sa liberté. Les mots du vampire résonnait dans sa tête : "Célèbre le fait que tu n'ai plus à suivre les conventions humaines. Tu es libre.", à présent, ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, le monde n'attendait plus qu'elle._

_Rejetant toutes ses inhibitions, elle fonça droit sur lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir réagit brutalement quelques minutes plus tôt, au contraire, il répondait avec enthousiasme à baiser. Lascive, elle entrouvrit les lèvres en signe d'invitation et bientôt, elle pu sentir la langue de l'Originel venir caresser la sienne, lui arrachant un gémissement fiévreux. Enhardi en l'entendant, Klaus la pressa d'avantage contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, impatient à l'idée de sentir la douceur de sa peau._

« Tu me fais perdre la tête... »_ avoua t-il d'une voie rendue rauque par le désir._

_Puis, avide, toujours en la pressant contre lui, il l'accula contre le mur et lui arracha pratiquement sa robe, la laissant tomber à ses pieds sans se soucier des grondements réprobateurs de celle qui allait bientôt devenir son amante. La jeune femme cru devenir folle en sentant la peau délicieusement tiède de Klaus frotter contre la sienne, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait imaginé au moins une bonne centaine de fois. C'était tellement bon qu'elle en oublia qu'il venait de mettre en lambeaux une de ses robes favorites. Pour lui rendre la pareille, elle fit subir le même traitement à son jean._

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, elle pouvait aisément sentir tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, à tel point qu'elle se mit à rougir en imaginant ce qui risquait bientôt d'arriver si elle ne stoppait pas tout maintenant. Bientôt, ils atteindraient le point de non-retour, et elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de se défiler. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de l'hybride se glisser dans son dos pour s'attaquer à l'attache de son soutien-gorge, elle le repoussa gentiment, caressant du bout des doigts la naissance de ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque._

« Attends, il faut qu'on parle... »_ réussit-elle à articuler, essayant de calmer sa respiration._

« Oui ? »_ répondit Klaus en la fixant avec concupiscence._

_C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter._

« Plus tard ! » _se contenta t-elle de marmonner en se rejetant sur sa bouche comme une furie._

_Klaus sourit contre ses lèvres en constatant à quel point elle était impatiente et se laissa faire quand elle le poussa jusqu'à son lit pour l'y allonger férocement avant de grimper sur lui et de goûter chaque parcelle de la peau sensible de son cou avec sa langue. Cette jeune femme était une vraie tigresse, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'est ce qui faisait son charme, ce qui la rendait si différentes de toutes les autres filles, ce qui faisait qu'elle occupait la moindre de ses pensées depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre._

_Sans attendre qu'un autre sursaut de conscience ne naisse chez sa jolie blonde, il retourna la situation pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et lui retira son soutien-gorge en s'empressant de laisser ses lèvres dériver jusqu'à sa poitrine, en appréciant sa chaleur, en savourant sa douceur. Encouragé par ses halètements brûlants, il remonta vers sa bouche et revint se coller tout contre elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau tendre de ses hanches, enivré à l'idée de la faire bientôt sienne. Il commença à la caresser à travers le tissu trempée de son boxer en dentelle noir avant de le lui retirer complètement._

« Klaus... »_ souffla la jeune femme._

_Prenant ça comme un encouragement à aller plus loin, il laissa ses doigts revenir effleurer son intimité, allant parfois jusqu'à titiller son point sensible. Il se délectait littéralement des gémissements de la jeune vampire. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer une femme aussi désirable, et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il laissa une trainée de baisers chauds et humides jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et la pénétra de ses doigts, entamant un lent mais long va et vient pour la satisfaire en attendant de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

« Non... » _arriva t-elle enfin à expliquer entre deux soupirs. _« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai pas le droit... »

_Sentant sa soudaine réticence, Klaus cessa son petit manège et remonta jusqu'à pouvoir la fixer droit dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, cherchant à tout prix à la mettre en confiance, mais, en voyant son air vulnérable et fragile, il se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était la contenter. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était indéniable, mais elle se sentait coupable par rapport à ses soi-disant amis ─ qui au passage n'avaient pas hésité à la jeter dans la gueule du loup ─ et cela énervait Klaus au plus haut point. Elle méritait tellement mieux que cette bande de vermine._

« Chut... »_ murmura t-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue. _« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te soucier des autres mon ange... »

« Mais... »_ commença la blonde, ne sachant plus si elle devait consommer leur relation ou bien se rhabiller et fuir à toutes jambes._

« Non, il est temps que quelqu'un se soucie de toi, et seulement de toi »_ la coupa t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec son comportement habituel._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il replongea ses doigts en elle tout en l'embrassant chaudement du cou jusqu'au nombril, laissant parfois sa langue courir sur sa peau diaphane et délicatement sucré, elle éveillait en lui ses instincts de prédateur, il aurait pu la dévorer. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, et continua un temps à lui procurer du plaisir avec ses doigts avant de les remplacer par sa langue. Il se réjouit en sentant la jeune femme se cambrer et haleter bruyamment. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, l'entendre frémir et jouir sous ses caresses audacieuses, il voulait qu'elle goûte au plaisir pur et dur, le vrai, le rare._

_Lorsqu'elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant bruyamment, il sut qu'elle était proche de la délivrance et il accentua le mouvement de sa langue. Lorsqu'elle se cambra brusquement et libéra un gémissement particulièrement rauque et bruyant, il comprit qu'elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel. C'était parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Il embrassa tendrement sa cuisse, puis son ventre, avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou, caressant lascivement toutes les parties de son corps qui se présentaient à lui. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, ensuite seulement il pourrait s'unir à elle._

_Un frisson le traversa à cette pensée voluptueuse. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement et tendit une main tremblante vers le membre fièrement érigé de son amant, fermement décidé à lui procurer du plaisir à lui aussi. Après tout, il n'était pas normal qu'elle soit la seule à en profiter ! Le prenant en main, elle commença à le caresser tout en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille. L'Originel émit un long sifflement d'approbation, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la moindre sensation qu'elle éveillait en lui. Et dire qu'il avait du attendre mille ans pour la rencontrer enfin._

_Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il noua une énième fois ses lèvres aux siennes et la pénétra d'un mouvement habile du bassin. Le baiser étouffa leurs gémissements. Klaus n'avait jamais senti une telle sensation de plénitude. Elle le complétait, elle était comme la partie manquante de son âme, elle était tout ce qui lui fallait pour être heureux. Elle était chaude, étroite, elle était parfaite. Les gémissements désordonnés qu'il lui arrachait ne firent que décupler son plaisir. Elle le mordit au niveau de la jugulaire et un vif plaisir le transperça._

_Elle roula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui , et, plaquant ses mains sur son visage, elle l'embrassa passionnément tout en commençant à aller et venir. Rejetant la tête en arrière sous l'effet des sensations qui l'envahissaient, elle planta ses ongles dans le torse de l'Originel. Il l'accompagnait, les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, le cœur battant à se rompre. Il fixa son amante : elle avait les yeux clos et le visage légèrement empourpré. Elle était radieuse._

« Regarde-moi... »_ demanda t-il en caressant sa poitrine généreuse._

_Elle obtempéra. Le désir primitif qu'il put lire dans ses yeux eut raison de lui. Il su se maitriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à son tour au bord de la jouissance, qu'ils atteignirent cette fois en même temps. Elle se laissa retomber sur lui, profitant du langoureux silence qui s'était installé entre eux, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. L'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres, elle se redressa, enveloppée dans le drap, et alla chercher sa robe. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif._

« Oh non... Comment je vais faire pour me rhabiller ? » _pleurnicha t-elle en tenant du bout des doigts sa belle robe déchirée._

_Elle sentit le souffle de Klaus contre sa nuque et se retourna vivement. D'une main, il lui retira sa robe des mains, et de l'autre, il lui arracha le drap qui la couvrait._

« Te rhabiller ? Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai fini avec toi mon cœur ? » _demanda t-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres._

* * *

Et voilà encore un petit OS, celui-là est de moi par contre, donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et d'ailleurs même si ça n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en tenir informée grâce à une petite review, ça me permet de m'améliorer ;) ! Bonne nuit.

* * *

_**PS :** _J'ignore si ce message sera lu par la principale intéressée mais je tiens à dire merci à **EternalKlaus**, ma revieweuse anonyme que je n'ai encore jamais eut l'occasion de remercier puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de lui envoyer un message de réponse lorsqu'elle me laisse une review :/ ! Si tu lis ça, sache que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes la peine de me donner ton avis, trop de gens oublie de le faire ! Je remercie également **mariie **histoire de continuer sur ma lancée ! Sachez, chères revieweuses anonymes, que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup ^^ !


End file.
